


It's True, I Love You

by r4dzarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4dzarry/pseuds/r4dzarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After every show they always go to one of their rooms and make out or give each other oral. But this night... was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's True, I Love You

"Come up to my room after the show.."  
Harry whispered into Nialls ear. Niall shuddered and continued to smile and wave at fans in the crowd. Harry was always doing this to Niall. Whispering things into his ear during performances, touching him slightly but just enough to get Niall riled up. It's a game Harry played and he claims it's because Niall teases him on stage. After every show they always go to one of their rooms and make out or give each other oral. But this night... was different.

After the show the four boys all got into the same van back to their hotel; Louis and Liam in the front while Harry and Niall were in the back. During the whole ride Harry had his hand above Nialls thigh, again teasing him. Niall would glance at Harry but he would pretend he didn't notice and look straight forward. Niall was frustrated and when they got to the hotel he jumped out of his seat and quickly walked into the hotel. Harry and the other two boys followed behind, getting into an elevator. In the elevator Harry just so happened to be stood behind Niall and purposely pressed his front against his back making Niall sweat and curse under his breath in annoyance. When the elevator doors opened Niall was the first to get out, pushing Liam and Louis out of the way.  
"You alright, mate?" Liam asked with a look of confusion.  
"M'fine just really tired.. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning."  
"Yeah, goodnight." Louis waved and walked to his room as Liam followed behind.  
Harry stood in front of his door staring at Niall but Niall tried not to make eye contact. Niall quickly got his door open and closed it, sighing. He took off his shirt and pants and slid in bed. He wasn't lying when he told Liam he was tired, he really was. He was just about to doze off completely when he heard a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?"  
There was no answer.  
Niall looked through the peep hole but saw no one. He opened the door and looked down both hallways and on the side of the wall stood Harry. He walked up to him and gently pushed Niall back inside.  
"I thought I told you to come to my room."  
Niall sighed and brought a hand to his face.  
"Look, I'm too tired to do anything tonight okay?"  
Harry closed the door and turned back towards Niall.  
"That's fine... we don't have to do anything. But can we at least kiss on your bed for a bit?"  
Niall rolled his eyes and smiled.  
"Yeah, c'mon."  
Niall grabbed Harrys hand and led him to his bed. They both sat on the bed and looked at each other. Harry put a hand up to cup Niall's face and Niall leaned into it and kissed him. It was slow at first but then Niall deepened it and pushed Harry back into the bed.  
"I thought you said you were tired"  
Harry sighed as Niall began kissing at his jaw and neck.  
"Well, not so much anymore obviously"  
Harry laughed and kissed Nialls soft spot, earning a moan. He then flipped them over so that Niall was on the bottom and Harry was on top.  
"You never let me top.."  
Harry laughed as he straddled Niall.  
"That's because you're a tease and can never get to the damn point"  
Niall scoffed and flipped them back over.  
"How's this for getting to the point?"  
Niall started sucking on Harrys neck and inched his way down to his chest, lifting up his shirt. Harry moaned and grabbed Nialls hips, grinding up into them.  
"Jesus, you're that eager huh?"  
Harry just nodded and Niall smiled as he kissed down Harrys stomach and licked down his happy trail. He unbuttoned Harrys jeans and threw them on the floor. He watched Harry for a moment, sprawled out before him.  
"Dammit Niall stop staring at me and just get on with it"  
Niall laughed and kissed Harry on the lips.  
"Sorry, your body is just amazing.."  
Niall kissed down his stomach again, this time faster, and licked at Harrys bulge through his underwear. Harry moaned and bucked his hips up. Niall put one arm down on Harrys hips to keep them steady and then took off Harrys underwear with his other. He took all of Harry in his mouth and hallowed out his cheeks. Harry sucked in his breath and then let out a loud moan when Niall came off with a 'pop'. Niall continued to do this and it didn't take long until Harry was coming in spurts.  
"Fuck Niall, you're so good"  
Niall wiped off his mouth and kissed Harry.  
Harry wrapped an arm around Niall and sighed.  
"You know... you know I love you right?"  
Niall smiled.  
"I love ya too, haz"  
Harry shook his head because he knew Niall wasn't getting it.  
"No I mean, I love you. Like not just as one of my best mates. I'm genuinely in love with you."  
Niall looked at Harry and furrowed his eyebrows.  
"You're just saying that because I gave you the best head you've ever gotten."  
Harry laughed because as much as that was true, that wasn't the reason.  
"No, I love you Niall. Really. It's true, I love you."  
Niall shook his head and smiled. Harry kissed him and whispered into Nialls ear again that he loved him.  
"I love you too Harry."  
Harry smiled.  
"Good, now it's mine turn to give /you/ the best head you've ever gotten."  
Niall laughed and kissed Harry again. All the both of them could think about was, "Damn, love is good."


End file.
